


11 Days ~ Poetry Collection

by Sapphireire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphireire/pseuds/Sapphireire
Summary: 11 Days. A poetry anthology. I do not own Mystic Messenger, but these poems are all works of my own. Hope you enjoy~ ^^





	1. 11 Days Begin~

A mystic message sent through my phone  
Led me to a mysterious chat room  
Five people leading unique different lives  
Each with their own secrets devise  
Brought together by a roll of a dice  
Bonded together by a string of white lies   
Dark and forbidden are hidden by the surface  
What lies beneath is a complete disturbance  
Will you grow close enough to set a fire   
Eleven days you receive to grow and inspire


	2. Embedded in the Layers of my Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of Ms M/C

My very own love, my very own life  
Gone away at our very first sight  
They say love at first sight is deliciously rare  
A treasure hidden, beyond the depths of despair  
The faces and people that I had met  
Would be forever hidden in the folds of my regret  
No one knows what we saw, what we did  
No one to share the memories I hid  
The memories we made, the memories we shared  
Are all unknown to but one soul instead   
All the days flew past covering my eyes in dust  
True blindness that feeling I'll never forget  
Never forget the memories with you  
Your kindness, your spirit pulling us through  
Though the days grow dark and the midnights cold  
I will never forget the tales of old  
I will never forget those eleven days.   
Eleven days of harmony, eleven days of rest  
Though you won't know, it all resets  
I will definitely never forget  
Our 11 days.


	3. The Last Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be at the end... But I wanted to post it xD

My last true wish, shall never come true  
For you to remember the things that we do  
Eleven days go past so fast..  
For moments that will never last  
The mystic message that appeared on my phone  
Will help me remember things I won't ever atone  
A silent whisper that comes through the night  
I stare at the stars we shared with delight  
A final kiss that could be blown  
And yet again I'm left alone  
At last your love I'd finally won  
I'm left again starting from day one  
My memories forever remain unknown  
They flew away, by the wind-blown.


	4. But this Deja Vu... This feeling.

The start of a new morning, the start of a new day  
Except that someone new had come to stay  
Strange things occurring in the midst of the storm  
Totally and hardly in the norm  
Excitement and joy filled our lonely lives  
A new sense of humour now forever thrives  
But when I see you, this familiar feeling  
Reincarnation, Déjà vu? It's almost crippling  
The feeling of warmth and hearts beating  
A mellow symphony being played on my heartstrings  
A feeling that my heart was finally complete  
Finally had been sewn together, back into sync.   
I question our existence Had we met before?  
Perhaps on the dreamy ferry shore?  
Maybe in our past lives we were bonded together  
By the red string of fate, light as a feather  
I willed to see you, every single day  
But our daily lives kept on getting in the way  
A hidden address, mysterious as hell  
But we all knew that all would be well  
I couldn’t shake off this deepening feeling  
Through my memories and brain, you were peeling  
Were you searching for my deepest darkest secrets?  
Searching for my one single weakness.   
Eleven days, we grew closer and closer  
The double edged sword tilted sharp as ever  
I wish I could remember these memories forever  
I promised you I would. 

Eleven days went past so fast  
I thought that they would never last  
At the end of the party it turned black as night  
And a new dawn arrived, sun shining light

The start of a new morning, the start of a new day  
Except that someone new had come to stay  
Strange things occurring in the midst of the storm  
Totally and hardly in the norm  
Excitement and joy filled our lonely lives  
But why do I feel as if I'm living a white lie?   
These memories aren't as distant as they seem.  
It was like Déjà vu. No, like a pleasant day dream.   
The more and more I play this game  
It draws me back to regain and regain.   
The opening of our heart's rusted locks.   
But it depends on you, your choice to make.   
Do you wish to play once again?


	5. To my dear, 707

Eleven days I wept for you  
Your surprising jokes, your puns, your faith  
The act you played, the hole you made  
Swept under, under the deepening flood  
Your love, faithful though whatever I chose  
The pretend rejection, was always a fluke  
The way you watched me, sparks flew and flew  
Through that tiny box in the corner of my room.   
Hidden distress was an unlikely feat  
You still pretend to be petite and relatively sweet  
The way you loved me, Oh 707  
Secret Agent, sent from above, from heaven!  
Your quirky ideas, had me bawling happy tears  
Your tsundere thoughts were the least of my fears  
True feelings hidden inside were swept by a wave  
The walls you built crumbled, crumbled away  
Saddened thoughts circulated your open minded brain  
Your deep dark secret had finally come to stay  
The guilt and the questions were here to arise  
Rejecting my love, you now yourself deny  
Your questioning sacrifice to "keep me safe"  
Was but a excuse to just stay away  
Your unconditional love was settling inside  
Together, we could someday survive  
Together we lay in a field of flowers  
Butterflies swirling, in a mirage of hours  
Honey Buddha Chips, and Doctor Pepper   
Came of course in meteor showers  
The happy world was only a dream  
We were together, things aren't as bad as they seem  
11 days I spent with you. You are my secret agent forever and ever


	6. Jumin, my weakness.

Eleven days, I bought for you  
Your masculine smell, your hair your eyes  
Your affectionate gaze, your possessive desire  
Buries a lust, that one could admire  
Your love that led to my demise  
Your locked up cage with heavenly gifts  
That one last kiss that made me miss  
The trials we went through hand in hand  
The vows we exchanged, the dreams we had (shared)  
Your spell bound smile, my wife, my love  
Was only the tip of your deep ice shard  
Losing control was your greatest fear  
Love scattering away like a hopeless deer  
The family you trust, the friends you own  
Were all blown away by a simple tone  
I was your queen, you were my King  
We sat together on the throne ring by ring  
The days going by, tick tick tick  
That fateful day, I'll never forget   
Your sentimental change, I will always accept  
11 days I spent with you. I'll love you forever, my own JuJu


	7. Devilish Looks

Eleven days I received to give back  
Your very own body, was a major mishap  
The perfect shape, your hair your smile  
Your very strong arms that cradled me in style  
Your long silver hair, whipped in the wind  
Your casual attire is close to a deadly sin  
The world is your oyster, and you're the pearl  
A popular treasure, eyes cannot foretell  
An almighty protector that broke through the walls  
Your resolute resolve helped open my doors  
The love we exchanged, the things that we saw  
Like a film or performance, The audience in awe  
The hate your received for your charms, your looks  
Will now go down through the history books  
Fear not, my hero the journey doesn’t end  
You loved me and sought me, love does never bend  
We stared at the sky for hours and hours  
Narcissistic you were the sky a mirror  
11 days I spent with you. You bloomed and opened like a blossoming flower.


End file.
